Nym's Slicer
Rewards: * 142005 xp * 10000 Credits * Access to IG-88 Factory Heroic Instance This starts the pre quests for the IG-88 instance. To start the quest, speak with Nym's Envoy (/way 5215 -4144 Envoy) in Aurilia on Dathomir. You must be a lvl 70+ level to enter Aurilia. After you speak with Nym's Envoy, you are sent to Nym's Slicer and this is where the quest really starts. Meet with the Slicer Kaibe Go speak to Nym's slicer, Kaibe at (/way Lok 490 5021 Nym's Slicer) behind Nym's cantina on Lok. Meet with Kaibe's Associates on Endor Kaibe Sends you to go speak to his two associates, Tupit and Galody (/way Endor -994 1712 Tupit and Galody), on Endor at the Smugglers Outpost. You can take the quests from both of them at the same time. Help Tupit Tupit asks you to obtain three items: */way Endor 2591 6710 Personnel Files; (on the far end of the table, in front of the middle chair) */way Endor 2515 6709 Electronic Key; (on the computer console at the back of the room) */way Endor 2542 6703 Handheld Retinal Loader; (leaning against the turbine on the right) ''NOTE: All 3 objects are small and easy to miss. Return those items to Tupit to complete the quest. '''Help Galody' Galody asks you to recover 10 charged capacitors which you get from destroying any of the cyborgs or droids in and around the compound. Galody then asks you to Overload the Security Mainframe, located at /way Endor 2615 6611 Security Mainframe You then must Retrieve the Circuit Board from the security mainframe. Upon retrieval, you are told to return to Galody to complete the quest. Return to Kaibe After you have turned in the quests from Galody and Tupit, you are to return the items to Kaibe back on Lok. You're done! You will also be given a quest Enter the Factory Compound. Do this quest the first time you go with a group into the heroic instance. Otherwise you will be locked out for the normal period of time. The compound is located in Lok ( /way Lok -7677 3511 Factory Compound ), guarded by several Tao-Ni Security Elite Protectors CL 90 (elite). If you approach the compound on either side by running along the wall, there will be a time when the Protectors will be away from the compound's entrance. Run and stay close to the Retinal Scanner - if you are incapacitated, there is a good chance the Protectors won't immediately aggro on you as you get up, giving you enough time to activate the Retinal Scanner. If you are with a group, you can just clear the area in front of the scanner. You'll be automatically teleported inside the compound. To exit, just use the device behind you and you'll end up in front of Nym's Stronghold. Waypoints At A Glance :/way Dathomir 5215 -4144 Nym's Envoy; :/way Lok 490 5021 Nym's Slicer; :/way Endor -994 1712 Tupit and Galody; :/way Endor 2591 6710 Personnel Files; :/way Endor 2515 6709 Electronic Key; :/way Endor 2542 6703 Handheld Retinal Loader; :/way Endor 2615 6611 Security Mainframe; :/way Lok -7677 3511 Factory Compound; Category:Dathomir quests Category:CL 85 and higher